creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
DaRkShAdOw
Testimonio "En su mirada se veía el dolor y rencor que tenia contra la humanidad, mientras los mataba se veía que disfrutaba matarlos, en su voz se notaba la tristeza y sufrimiento. Ella piensa muy diferente a nosotros, para ella eso es malo, ella fue torturada y lastimada, por eso es lo que es Ahora ella cambia los papeles del juego, ahora mientras nosotros sufrimos ella es quien se divierte" Por un testigo de DaRkShAdOw. Maestro "Toda esta historia inicia con el nacimiento de una pequeña, su nombre casi nadie lo recuerda, su familia era muy buena, pero escondían un secreto, a ella siempre la maltrataban, pero sin importar nada ella sonreía, sin importar que aquella sonrisa fuera falsa y vacía. Ella siempre fue un poco solitaria y callada. Fue torturada durante toda su vida, debido a ese dolor le puso fin a vida, yo le ayude a que se pudiera vengar de aquellos que la lastimaron Ahora es mi fiel asesina... Mi fiel DaRkShAdOw" Zalgo. Historia El 9 de septiembre de 1999 nació una pequeña llamaba Lucy Nicolls, ella siempre fue alegre y divertida pero nadie sabia que aquella actitud era su mascara mas preciada; ya que en su hogar siempre fue maltratada, golpeada y humillada por sus padres. - Pequeña niñata!! Entiende que esto es por tu estúpido bien!! Dime que harías sin nosotros!! Te estamos enseñando la vida!! - Decían en múltiples ocasiones los padres de la pequeña únicamente buscando excusas para tales abusos que cometían con su hija. Ella todo lo aguantaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, pasase lo que pasase ella siempre era alegre o eso era lo que pretendía ser frente a los demás y frente a sus padres. Los días para ella eran simplemente eran eternos, cada día pasaba, los días pasaron a ser semanas, las semanas a meses y los meses a años. Ella simplemente no podía mas con esto, ella no quería seguir sufriendo en su vida, en múltiples ocasiones pensó en acabar con su propia existencia pero siempre se acababa arrepintiendo si quiera por pensarlo. Pero un día su cordura se fragmento como un hilo totalmente fino, pero cuando uno hilo se rompe este jamas vuelve a ser normal. — Me pregunto ¿Que pasaría si ellos son los que mueren? — Pensó aquella niña ya corrompida por tantas humillaciones. Ella estuvo pensando durante un tiempo para saber como deshacerse de sus progenitores que tanto daño le había causado tanto físicamente como psicológica mente. Hasta que el día llegó, supo como deshacerse de sus padres, ella sin mas remedio causo un accidente automovilístico haciendo que sus padre murieran sencillamente daño los frenos del auto para que su sufrimiento que parecía eterno por fin terminará. Ella ese día se había quedado sola en casa ya que sus padres habían ido a una fiesta para terminar embriagados y seguir lastimando a su hija; así que ella sin esperar nada mas ejecutó su plan para por fin ser libre. Los días pasaron y nadie se había preguntado que había sido de Lucy ya que solo tenia a sus padres vivos hasta que un día la policía llego a la casa para llevarla a un orfanato para que tuviera una nueva familia. Ella aunque no lo quisiera fue a la fuerza a aquel orfanato que le cambio su vida, al inicio su actitud era bastante seria y fría con cualquiera ya que tenia miedo de que le volvieran a lastimar. Pero ella era totalmente distinta únicamente con tres niños de nombre Luke Warren, Lauren Morris y Adrian Lee; ellos eran los mejores amigos de Lucy. Lucy lentamente recuperaba su cordura o eso era lo que ella creía mientras convivía con cada uno de sus amigos. Pero además aprendió un nuevo sentimiento uno que jamas había sentido antes, aprendió el AMOR gracias a Adrián. Cada día pasaba y la felicidad de Lucy crecía cada vez mas por su gran amistad. Ella hizo un falsa reparación a su cordura con sus alegres sonrisas y demás cosas que sucedían con sus amigos. Los años pasaban y Lucy siempre era alegre, ella había logrado olvidar todos esos abusos que había sufrido gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos. Ya Lucy tenia 15, como dictaba la ley del orfanato la dejaron irse juntos a sus amigos a una casa de Adrián que había conseguido mediante la herencia que tenía. Todos vivían en aquella casa bastante alegres, ya todos estaban estudiando en la universidad cada uno lo que quería Lauren estudiaba Astronomía, Adrián estudiaba Química, Luke estudiaba Medicina y Lucy estudiaba Artes. Un día cualquiera Lucy salía de la universidad con una sonrisa verdadera algo que hace mucho no hacia, pero de la nada unos hombres golpearon bastante fuerte a Lucy haciendo que caiga inconsciente. Aquellos hombres llevaron a Lucy a una cabaña en medio del bosque para que puedan cometer el cometido de someterla a terribles actos. Cuando Lucy despertó estaba siendo colgada de sus brazos por unas cuerdas lo que hacia que estuviera sometida en aire, sus piernas estaban amarradas con gran fuerza. De repente varios hombre entraron a la habitación donde estaba Lucy, ellos empezaron a golpear el débil cuerpo de la joven. Pasaron los minutos para que un hombre trajera una mesa de cirugías con varios aparatos de tortura. Rápidamente los hombres dejaron de golpearla para agarrar algunos aparatos y empezar a torturar el cuerpo de Lucy hasta dejarla moribunda. Ella intentando con sus ultimas esperanzas logro escapar de las cuerdas de sus brazos para caer al suelo totalmente débil, ella sabia que en cualquier momento aquellos hombres regresarían así que con su últimos momentos de cordura agarro un bisturí de la mesa y lo enterró en su cuello con gran presión que provoco su muerte instantánea. Ella por fin pudo descansar... Ella pudo olvidar todos los abusos que sufrió... Ella volvió a vivir... Ella despertó en un lugar que jamas había visto, el olor a azufre inundaba sus fosas nasales, el calor que había en ese lugar era insoportable... Luego de pensar con claridad entendió donde se encontraba... En la mismísimo plano de Zalgo el Dios de la Locura. A lo lejos ella vio un castillo bastante peculiar hecho con cristal, decidió ir a aquel castillo para averiguar como había llegado a aquel lugar. Mientras mas se acercaba mas recordaba todo los abusos que había vivido en su vida. Cuando llego a la entrada de tan enorme castillo las puertas se abrieron por si solas, ella sin temor alguno entro para luego cerrarse las puertas con fuerza dejándola en completa oscuridad. — No hay nada que temer... Después de todo ya estas muerta... — Susurro Lucy pero aquel susurro se esparció por todo el pasillo dando a un eco interminable. De repente varias antorchas se encendieron dejando ver un pasillo que parecía interminable, Lucy conmovida por su curiosidad decidió avanzar por aquel pasillo hasta que llego a una especie de salón real. Al frente de ella estaba una gran silla con adornos rojos carmesí y negros totalmente oscuros pero lo mas importante es el ser que estaba sentado en la silla... Era el mismísimo... Zalgo... Ella quedo atónita al verlo en persona, jamas en si vida pensó que lo conocería... No sabia que hacer solo se quedo paralizada por tal temor que tenia en ese instante... — Así que otra tonta alma quedo atrapada en mi reino ¿eh? ''— Comentó aquel ser con una voz bastante horripilante y terrorífica tanto que hizo que Lucy gritara de miedo para luego caer al suelo. Ella sabia que no tendría escapatoria así que solo cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor pero solo escucho una risa bastante burlona de Zalgo así que abrió sus ojos aun bastante asustada y viendo a aquel ser atónita ya que este no tenia ninguna mirada maligna hacia ella como hace unos segundos. — ''Así que eres mas valiente que cualquiera que ha llegado aquí... Normalmente con tan solo verme salen huyendo así que decido torturar su almas — Decía aquel ser con una voz seria pero aun tenia aquella sensación horripilante — Por lo visto tu alma y tu son bastante fuertes... Lucy quedo bastante sorprendida ya que un ser de inimaginable poder dijera que ella era fuerte. — Además no me vendría mal una nueva asesina que me traiga almas a mi reino para que sufran — Añadió Zalgo para luego sonreír triunfante por su descubrimiento. Una parte de Lucy quería rechazar tal petición ya que sabia que seria igual que sus padres o sus agresores; pero una parte desconocida de ella, su cordura rota, decía que aceptara para poder hacer sufrir a la humanidad quien le arrebató todo lo que ella tenia. — Yo si quiero... — Comento Lucy en un susurro casi inaudible pero Zalgo fue capaz de escucharlo. Zalgo al escuchar tal respuesta soltó un pequeña risa burlona que dejo algo sorprendida a Lucy. — Acaso me crees estúpido para darle un poder como el de una asesina a una alma cualquiera — ''Comento Zalgo con un tono bastante burlón — ''¿Como se que no me traicionaras? ¿Cual seria una razón valida para darte tal poder? — ¡¡Puedo hacer lo que quieras!! — Grito algo desesperada Lucy pero luego de tal reacción ella misma quedo confundida es como si su falta de cordura se apoderara de ella a lo que Zalgo observo detenidamente para sonreír internamente al encontrar tal tesoro en una simple alma en pena. — Como quieras — Dijo Zalgo mientras la llama de la vela que sostenía en una de sus manos envolvía el "cuerpo" de Lucy. Ella gritaba al sentir tal dolor, se parecía como si la quemasen viva pero de repente sintió aquellas llamas adentrarse dentro de sus ojos y sus gritos cesaron en ese instante. Pasaron unos minutos y los gritos seguían nulos de Lucy, cuando de la nada el fuego se disipo dejando ver a una Lucy totalmente distinta; ya no usaba su traje de instituto totalmente rasgado si no una chaqueta azul oscura con una capucha felpada blanca, ademas una camisa negra con un estampado bastante peculiar, ademas de unos vaqueros azules oscuros y un par de botas negras. En su espalda había una gran espada que en su mango tenia la misma figura que tenia la camisa. — Te di algunas cosas con las que seguro te sentirás mas cómoda al momento de asesinar — Menciono Zalgo con una sonrisa bastante tétrica — Ahora ya no tendrás sentimientos ni recuerdos de tu vida antes de tu muerte... A menos que los descubras por tu propia cuenta Detrás de Lucy se abrio un portal de colores rojos y negros a través se podía apreciar la casa de Adrián donde vivía Lucy. — Tu prueba de lealtad consiste en asesinar a los tres integrantes que viven en esa casa — ''Menciono Zalgo con una sonrisa bastante burlona — ''Si no lo haces los cuatro serán torturados eternamente en mi reino... Ella sin decir nada solo atravesó el portal sin mostrar algún signo de sentimiento alguno para luego aparecer dentro de la casa. Una chica bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con Lucy que al verla rápidamente fue a abrazarla con mucha alegría. — ¡¡Lucy!! ¿Donde estabas? — ''Menciono aquella chica bastante emocionada abrazando con fuerza a Lucy quien seguía sin mostrar algún signo de emoción — ''¡¡Adrian!! ¡¡Luke!! ¡¡Miren a quien encontré!! — ¿Que sucede Lauren? — ''Mencionaron dos jóvenes mientras bajaron las escaleras para ver a su amiga Lauren abrazando a Lucy quien estaba desaparecida durante dos días — ''¡¡Lucy!! Rápidamente Luke y Lauren se unieron al abrazo que duro unos minutos para luego darle un poco de aire a Lucy que aun no mostraba ningún sentimiento. — ¡¡Wow!! ¿¡Donde encontraste esa camisa con la trifuerza!? ¿¡Y esa espada maestra a tamaño real!? — ''Menciono Luke bastante sorprendido por tales cosas que portaba Lucy en su cuerpo. ''— De seguro estuviste desaparecida para ir a alguna convención y ahí fue donde encontraste eso ¿no es así Lucy? — ''Comentó Adrián con una sonrisa de lado viendo atenta a Lucy. Pero Lucy no dio respuesta a ninguna pregunta dada solo estaba callada totalmente inexpresiva frente a todo lo que sucedía. — ''De seguro esta cansada mejor vamos a dormir que ya es bastante tarde — ''Dijo Lauren intentando romper ese silencio y subir las escaleras para que luego Luke y Adrián la siguieran. Pasaron varios minutos y las luces de la casa estaban apagadas pero Lucy seguía parada en la sala totalmente callada. — ''Solo hay que asesinarlos... — ''Susurro Lucy para luego subir las escaleras y entrar a la habitación de su amiga Lauren. Lucy silenciosamente subió encima de su amiga silenciosamente e intentando no despertarla lo cual fallo así que rápidamente tapó su boca con una mano y luego desenfundar su espada para enterrarla lentamente en el abdomen de su amiga sin sentir remordimiento alguno. Al sentir que ya estaba muerta se levanto del cuerpo inerte de Lauren y apreciar su habitación donde habían varias fotos donde ella aparecía junto a sus amigos. Lentamente algunos recuerdos aparecieron en su cabeza lo que causo un gran de dolor de cabeza en Lucy pero también un par de lágrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro, en ese momento ella no entendió el porque de esas lágrimas. Luego fue a la habitación de su "hermano" quien aun no estaba dormido ya que se iba a quedar hasta tarde viendo anime. ''— ¿Lucy? ¿Que haces aquí? — ''Menciono Luke mientras se sentaba en la cama y encendía la luz para ver a Lucy llena de sangre al igual que la espada que sostenía en su mano. Lucy con gran rapidez apuntó al estómago de Luke para luego atravesar lo con la espada causándole una muerte instantánea. Luego de haber causado gran atrocidad ella solo pudo observar la habitación donde estaban para que la totalidad de sus recuerdos regresaran con totalidad al igual que una sola emoción... La tristeza... Varias lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Lucy pero con esto un dolor inimaginable en su cabeza y pecho llegaron de inmediato causando que cayera al suelo aun llorando tanto de tristeza como de dolor. En ese instante escucho un susurro que no pudo comprender sus palabras pero hizo que el dolor y la tristeza desapareciera en ese instante. ''— Si no quieres seguir sintiendo aquel dolor es mejor que elimines cualquier sentimiento de ti — ''Susurro aquella voz que rápidamente Lucy reconoció como la de Zalgo. En ese momento Lucy se levanto del suelo de nuevo totalmente inexpresiva, luego se encamino a la habitación de Adrian pero cuando iba a entrar volvió a sentir aquel dolor en su pecho pero esta vez por un sentimiento diferente esta vez fue por... El amor... Aquel amor que tenia Lucy frente a Adrian aun seguía hasta después de la muerte y eso era una desventaja en ese instante ya que debía asesinarlo. Luego de meditarlo y soportar el dolor que habia especialmente en su pecho, entro a la habitación encontrando a Adrian profundamente dormido en la cama lo que hacia que para Lucy se viera algo tierno. Ella se acerco silenciosamente a la cama donde se dio cuenta que realmente el no estaba del todo dormido. ''— Vi lo que le hiciste a Lauren y a Luke... Si es por tu bien puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo... — Susurro Adrian dejando totalmente sorprendida a Lucy por tal comentario de su amigo. — Pero yo no quiero... Yo... Yo... ¡¡YO TE AMO!! — Comento Lucy casi en grito mientras que un sonrojo casi invisible se hacia presente en sus mejillas al igual que unas lagrimas; en ese momento a Lucy no le importaba para nada todo el dolor que su cuerpo estaba soportando. — '' Lo se... Yo lo supe desde el principio... '' — Menciono Adrian mientras se levantaba de su cama para pararse al frente de Lucy y secarle las lagrimas que resbalaban a través de sus mejillas — Se que no es el mejor momento pero tu también me gustas... En ese momento Adrian abrazo a Lucy dejando atónita a esta por tal acción y su confesión; el dolor en el cuerpo de Lucy aumento haciendo que esta se quejara por esto, Adrian al ver esto se acerco al oído de Lucy para susurrar algo "Por favor... Acaba con esto... Con esto ambos seremos libres..." Luego de esas palabras el beso a Lucy de forma tierna dándole a entender que estaba seguro pidiéndole tal acto, así que Lucy correspondió tal beso de la misma forma para luego desenfundar la espada y clavarla lentamente en el cuerpo de Adrian matándolo. Lucy al separarse saco el arma del cadáver de su querido amado, ella no pudo soportar lo que hizo, se sentía tan culpable por hacer todo eso, sabia que no había forma de que ellos la perdonasen por hacer eso pero sabia que podía intentar compensarlo así que se llevo los cuerpos a un bosque que había cerca de la casa para darles una despedida adecuada. — Por favor... Perdónenme... Yo no quise hacer esto... Prefería que fuera una muerte rápida a que sufrieran eternamente... — Susurro Lucy mirando las tumbas de sus amigos aun derramando lagrimas, en ese momento el dolor que tenia en su cuerpo no era nada comparado al que sentía en su mente y corazón. Luego de eso un portal atrás de Lucy se abrió dejando ver la sala del trono donde estaba Zalgo sentado, ella sin mas que hacer decidió entrar para encontrarse a su nuevo maestro. — ¡Felicidades! Lo has hecho mejor de lo que esperaba — Menciono Zalgo con una risa burlona a lo que Lucy se quedo totalmente callada ante tal comentario — Tal asesino merece un nombre por el cual lo conozcan... ¿Cual sera el tuyo? — . . . . . . . — Lucy se quedo pensando hasta que recordó el usser con el que siempre jugaba con sus amigos que ahora estaban muertos — . . . . . DaRkShAdOw . . . . . Asesinato Febrero 8 de 2015. El pasado cinco de Febrero se produjo un asesinato bastante grotesco en una pequeña localidad de Estados Unidos. Se reportó que se dio lugar en una casa donde vivía una familia de dos adultos y dos niños. El único sobreviviente de este suceso fue Daniel Cross el hijo mayor de 16 años de dicha familia. A continuación un testimonio de lo que sucedió en la noche: "Ya eran pasadas las once de la noche, yo aun estaba despierto ya que estaba jugando videojuegos algo bastante común en mi. Cuando de repente escuche unos pasos en el pasillo pero decidí ignorarlo ya que pensé que era mi hermana o alguno de mis padres. Me estaba empezando a quedar dormido así que decidí apagar la consola para luego acostarme a dormir pero un sentimiento de angustia no me dejaba hacerlo así que sólo me recosté en la cama para descansar. Pero entonces escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse pero pensé que era mi hermana que venia a pedirme si podía dormir conmigo por alguna pesadilla pero me di cuenta cuenta que la silueta de la sombra era bastante alta para ser mi hermana pero baja para ser alguno de mis padres lo cual me hizo confundir. En ese momento me percate de algo bastante macabro, cada vez que daba un paso aquella figura se escuchaba que sus pasos eran amortiguados por un espeso liquido rojo que se podía apreciar por la poca luz que entraba por mi ventana rápidamente supe que eso era sangre. En ese instante un sentimiento de temor invadió lo único que hice fue cerrar mis ojos bastante asustado, no sabia que hacer sabia que estaba temblando por lo que acababa de ver. Escuche la puerta cerrarse así que abrí mis ojos pensando que ya se había ido... Pero no había sido así... Estaba mirándome atentamente desde una silla del escritorio de mi cuarto... En su mirada se veía la tristeza como si quisiera expresar aquel sentimiento pero no pudiera. Ella en su rostro no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción era como si no tuviera ninguna. Pasaron varios minutos desde que ella estaba en es posición, ambos estábamos atentos a los movimientos del otro hasta que de la nada ella se levanto y camino hasta al frente mio para agacharse y verme mucho mas de cerca ademas de susurrar algo que me dejo muy confuso <> para luego caminar a la puerta y atravesar la como si nada como si no tuviera cuerpo solido. Al ver que ella hizo salio de mi habitación rápidamente fui a la habitacion de mi hermana rogando por que estuviera bien... Pero la escena que encontre fue totalmente lo contrario a lo que realmente queria... ¡¡Todo su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre!! Varias lagrimas salieron de mi rostro inevitablemente ¡¡Lo unico que me importaba estaba ahora muerta!!" Ese fue todo el testimonio dado por Daniel Cross posible culpable del asesinato. Febrero 9 de 2015. Las investigaciones frente al posible culpable cada vez son mas confusas por el hecho de que se descubrió que Daniel Cross junto a su hermana Evie Cross eran maltratados por sus padres ya que estos tenían ataques de ira severos. Además de que se descubrió que la descripción que dio Daniel del supuesto asesino concuerda perfectamente con un personaje ficticio de internet. Se han realizado varias teorías frente a este asesinato pero hay una que tiene mas evidencia lógica; que consiste en que sus padres en uno de sus contantes ataques de ira hubieran asesinado a Evie mientras dormía y Daniel al darse cuenta de esto se venga de su hermana asesinando a sus padres, y para evitar que fuera culpado con rapidez invento esa historia añadendo a aquel personaje. Febrero 10 de 2015 El caso ha concluido finalmente de manera negativa y para nada esperada; a las 3:33 am se recibió una llamada proveniente de Daniel Cross avisando que el personaje conocido como "DaRkShAdOw" venia para matarlo. A la mañana se descubrió que Daniel Cross se encontraba muerto con un mensaje escrito en la pared que decía "Game Over For Your Life" Fin Del Caso... Venganza Seguí observando el correr de los segundos,hasta que se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en hora; hasta que de repente sentí la garganta seca, me acerque a la cocina, y tome un poco de agua del grifo cuando ya me sacie por completo, la puerta se abrió de par en par, acompañado de un estruendo ensordecedor . Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta sentí un viento que en vez de dar paz me hacia sentir de una manera muy extraña y ese viento no venia solo, en cuestión de segundos llego la neblina, cuando la veo una figura de una joven muy conocida para mi... Era una de las jóvenes, una de las tantas que había masacrado de las formas mas horribles de todas que había asesinado. La joven de ojos grisáceos apagados sonreía de forma sádica, avanzo y lo supe había llegado mi hora... Cuando estaba bastante cerca de mi inmóvil cuerpo debido al miedo, escuche que susurro una frase que marcara mi vida por cometer tales pecados que hice... Aquella frase fue... Game Over For Your Life... Día Cotidiano Era un día común y corriente, Lucy Niccols en ese momento ella tenía solamente seis años cumplidos llenos de sufrimiento y humillaciones. En ese momento había un punto en el que su cordura estaba tan débil que cualquier situación la romperia por completo... Su vida nunca había sido peor... Ella solo deseaba huir de todo... Acabar con su propia existencia para que no seguir causando problemas a los demás... Asi que no lo penso mas y lo haria... No dejaría que alguien mas lo hiciera... Ella se suicidaría... Preparo todo lo necesario para eso, solo necesitaba una cuerda para jamás volver a existir... Ató su cuello a la soga para dejarse caer... Por fin pudo sentir la verdadera felicidad... Pero... No duro mucho... Sus padres habían llegado justo cuando estaba a punto de morir... Ellos se demostraron descontentos frente a la decisión.... — ¿¡Que estas haciendo niña estúpida!? — ''Mencionaron sus padres con gran odio en su voz. Así que evitaron que Lucy acabará con su vida, pero estos no la dejarían tan fácilmente... Empezaron a golpearla tan fuertemente... El dolor de Lucy se incrementaba lentamente... Su cuerpo sangraba... Hasta que quedo inconsciente de tantos golpes que había recibido... Paso cierto tiempo, Lucy despertó en una camilla de hospital bastante débil por la gran cantidad de golpes causados por sus padres... En el momento en el que abrió los ojos un doctor llego a la habitación. ''— Que bueno que despiertas — Menciono el doctor mirando a la pequeña quien estaba bastante confundida — Llamare a tus padres — ''Añadió antes de volver a salir de la pequeña habitación. Minutos después el doctor junto a sus padres llegaron a ver a Lucy, sus padres apenas viendo a Lucy le lanzaron una mirada tan asesina que ella solo bajo la cabeza y soporto las ganas de llorar que tenia en ese instante. — ''Señores Niccols ¿Podrían explicarme que sucedió con la señorita Lucy? — Indago el doctor mientras miraba fijamente a los mencionados. — ¡Resulta que un borracho vio a Lucy e intento golpearla! — Mencionaron estos bastante rápido intentando que el doctor notara que fuera una mentira. — Señorita Lucy ¿Es eso cierto? — ''Pregunto el doctor dándole la espalda a los padres para mirar fijamente a Lucy, sus padres aprovecharon para volver a darle otra mirad asesina a su hija. — Es verdad lo que dicen... — Comento Lucy agachando la cabeza para no mirar a sus padres por el miedo de que le hagan lo mismo otra vez. Pero ese miedo hizo que la poca cordura que le quedaba se rompiera... Ahí fue cuando tuvo la idea de asesinar a sus padres para que paguen por sus actos. Evidencia ''"Julio 8 de 2016 Mi nombre es Scarlett Woods, soy investigadora forense bajo el campo de asesinatos en serie. Como tengo de costumbre haré un pequeño diario acerca de cada caso, así que cada detalle que encuentre sera escrito aquí. Se han reportado múltiples asesinatos bajo los mismo parámetros durante una semana y aun no se ha encontrado algún culpable. El asesino normalmente deja mensajes escritos con sangre en las paredes que normalmente dicen "Game Over For Your Life" y otro que decía "DS", se cree que el asesino ha tenido traumas infantiles ya que la mayoría de victimas son familias unidas. Hoy por la mañana fui a mi oficina de trabajo para reportarme y saber si ha habido un nuevo asesinato a lo que mi jefe Marcus Connor, nos dio orden de ir a uno de los suburbios de la ciudad ya que otro asesinato se había reportado en aquel sitio. Sin esperar nada fuimos de inmediato a aquella casa, cuando llegamos todas las personas de alrededor se notaban asustadas por las muertes descubiertas recientemente. Al entrar se percibía el olor putrefacto de los cuerpos en descomposición, al llegar a la habitación los parámetros de el asesino eran bastante notables; las frases en las paredes, la mutilación en los cuerpos y las heridas en el mismo lugar... La cavidad umbilical... Luego de hacer los estudios y fotografías suficientes nos devolvimos a la oficina, no sin antes esperar a que el camión llevara los cadáveres a la morgue. Ya estando en la oficina nos pusimos a analizar todos los detalles que habían, mientras miraba las fotografías me percate que había una sombra en todas estas, en ese momento decidí ignorarlo ya que pensé que solo era mi imaginación o algún error de la cámara. Julio 9 de 2016 Durante la noche había ignorado totalmente el asunto relacionado al asesino en serie, estaba algo confusa ya que había tenido un sueño algo raro relacionado con la sombra extraña que había visto en todas esas fotografías. Quise ignorarlo pensando que era una mala jugada por parte de mi subconsciente, así que con tranquilidad fui a la oficina para encontrarme con la noticia que había otro asesinato reportado. Cuando llegamos a la casa donde se había ejecutado el asesinato, se presentaron los mismos patrones en el cadáver, además la gente también se encontraba asustada por el reciente incidente. Lo único extraño fue que esta vez pude ver esa extraña sombra que había podido observar en las fotografías del día anterior, me intente acercar a esta sombra pero al darse cuenta de mis movimientos desapareció pero de todos fui donde se encontraba la sombra. Justamente allí había una hoja algo manchada de sangre, con mucho cuidado sujete la hoja con mis manos que estaban cubiertas por unos guantes para proceder a leer el mensaje que había en esta. "Querida Scarlett: Te vigilare día y noche, no dejare que duermas hasta que tu alma no muera en mis manos. Hasta el momento eres la primera en saber de mi existencia, pero en cuanto alguien de tus compañeros me pueda observar ellos morirán. Game Over For Your Life" Al terminar de leer la carta, la sangre se me había helado, mi piel se puso pálida del miedo que había experimentado en ese instante. De repente uno de mis compañeros nos había llamado ya que había descubierto una pista bastante importante, cuando llegamos el nos mostró un pedazo de papel bastante parecido al que había encontrado, en cambio este decía: "DaRkShAdOw" Seguidamente de eso hicimos los procedimientos correspondientes para después nuevamente ir a la oficina y buscar mas pistas. Ya estando en la oficina, me dedique a buscar en internet acerca de ese extraño nombre que encontró mi compañero, y lo que encontré me dejo totalmente horrorizada. Había encontrado en una pagina de internet una supuesta historia de terror o mejor conocida como "Creepypasta" de nombre "DaRkShAdOw" Además habían varios enlaces de otras páginas de unas desapariciones, asesinatos e incluso testimonio de sobrevivientes de asesinatos causados por esa tal "DaRkShAdOw" Julio 10 de 2016 a Julio 18 de 2016 Han pasado nueve días desde que vi la sombra, uno a uno mis compañeros han sido asesinados por esa tal asesina. Ahora estoy totalmente sola investigando esto, en cada uno de los cadáveres de mis compañeros encontré notas para supuesta mente invocar a la asesina. Mañana en la noche haré los pasos correspondientes para invocarla y así preguntarle por que hace todo esto. Aunque puede que me asesine en el acto pero arriesgare mi vida con tal de terminar el caso y atrapar a un asesino. Durante los nueve días los parámetros de asesinato ha sido los mismos así que se puede verificar que sigue siendo la "sombra" quien continua con los asesinatos en serie. Además durante las noches de los nueve días, he tenido sueños bastante extraños con una joven bastante extraña, puedo suponer que ella es la asesina. Julio 19 de 2016. Me dispuse a realizar lo pertinente para la invocación de la asesina, me senté en el frio piso de mi habitación para seguidamente encender la vela negra. "DaRkShAdOw... Sombra que se oculta en las sombras... Ven a donde estoy para verte fuera de tus sombras... Y si te he hecho enojar puedes matarme sin dudarlo" Mencione con gran inseguridad ya que sabia que tal vez no saldría con vida de esta noche. Luego con una aguja que tenia a un lado de la vela, pinche mi dedo lo suficiente para que salieran unas gotas de sangre y se derramaran sobre la vela. En ese instante escuche unos pasos en la parte externa de la habitación, sentí mi corazón acelerarse cuando veo que la puerta se abre sin previo aviso. Ahí esta ella, la causante de mis pesadillas y de los asesinatos en serie, noto que en su rostro se refleja enojo hacia mi, así que solo me alisto para morir a causa de ella porque se que la he hecho enojar. Lo ultimo que escuche fue Game Over For Your Life antes de caer muerta en mi habitación." Audio encontrado en la escena del asesinato de Scarlett Woods. Categoría:Mentes trastornadas Categoría:CO Categoría:Brujería/Hechicería